1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus which digitally processes an input image and performs various image processing operations of the digital image data.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, digital color copying machines are becoming popular. In copying machines of this type, a color original is color-separated and read in units of pixels, read image data are digitally processed, and obtained digital signals are output to a color printer, thereby producing a digital color hard copy. Since an apparatus of this type can digitally process image data, various image processes are available, and an application range in the field of color copy tends to be widened. In the image process modes an output position of an image is shifted (FIG. 72A), a desired image area is extracted (FIG. 72B), a color in a desired area is converted (FIG. 72C), a character or image stored in a memory is fitted in a reflective original (FIG. 72D), and so on.
Therefore, upon combination of various functions, a digital color copying machine can be easily applied to color planning reports, advertising posters, sales promotion references, design drawings, and the like.
However, since the prior art includes no means for thinning or interpolating data with respect to a memory for storing binary data, it can execute character synthesis of only equi-magnification characters. Therefore, when zoom processing of a reflection original image is executed, in particular, when an original image is to be enlarged, character synthesis having the same ratio as that of an equi-magnification image cannot be performed. More specifically, FIG. 76A shows an equi-magnification image, and FIG. 76B shows a synthesized image in a 200% enlargement mode. The output image FIG. 76B cannot be obtained by the prior art.